Bide (move)
|priority=+1 |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earns double the score on the final performance. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move later on the next turn. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=34 |na=no |target=self }} Bide (Japanese: がまん Perseverance) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM34 in Generation I. Effect Generation I After Bide is selected, the user will be unable to select a move for an idling period of 2-3 turns (chosen randomly), though it will still be able to switch out during this time. Afterwards, Bide will do damage equal to twice the damage received during the idling period. Although Bide is a move, type has no effect on the calculated damage inflicted by this attack, so Bide deals neutral damage on and types and does not receive the same-type attack bonus. Bide bypasses checks to always hit, even during the of a move such as or . The damage received during the period is counted as equal to the last amount of damage done. The last amount of damage done will include crash damage, an opponent's self-inflicted confusion damage, and the full damage absorbed by a . Additionally, if the opponent does not use an attack that misses, the last amount of damage done will not be reset, effectively resulting in damage done during the previous turn also being counted as damage done during that turn. , , partial trap duration, and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Bide. In Stadium, a move can be selected during each of Bide's idling turns. Bide will miss against any Pokémon that is in the middle of , , or a similar semi-invulnerable state. Generation II Bide no longer bypasses checks, and has an accuracy of 100. It can no longer hit Pokémon, nor Pokémon in the of a move such as or . If status is inflicted on a Pokémon using Bide, the move is disrupted and does not continue even after the Pokémon wakes up. Generation III Bide will now only endure attacks for two turns. Once a Pokémon has started biding, it cannot choose to switch out until the attack is complete. Bide hits the last Pokémon to attack the user, even if this is an ally. Generation IV Bide now has an increased priority of +1 in its entire duration, so it is used before all moves that do not have increased priority. Bide now bypasses checks again. It can again hit Pokémon, but not Pokémon who are in the of a move such as or . If Bide is called through another move, it will have +0 priority on its subsequent turns. Generation V onward Bide can no longer hit Pokémon, nor Pokémon in the of a move such as or . During Triple Battles, this attack will hit the last Pokémon to attack the user, including allies. If Bide is called through another move, it will have +1 priority on its subsequent turns. Description |The user waits for several turns. At the end, it returns double the damage it received.}} |Waits 2-3 turns & hits back double.}} |Endures attack for 2 turns to retaliate double.}} |The user endures attacks for two turns, then strikes back double.}} |The user endures attacks for two turns, then strikes back to cause double the damage taken.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 4 |form=Alola Form}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} 20 |20|20|20}} 20 |20|20|20}} 1 |1|1|1}} 17 |17}} 18 |18}} 18 |18}} |29}} |17 1 |1}} |17 1 |1}} |17 1 |1}} 22 |22|22|22}} 24 |24|24|24}} }} By By TM In other games In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, the user gains the Bide status where the user cannot move, attack, or use any items. The status lasts for 3-4 turns, and any damage dealt to the user during that time will be doubled to the enemy in front. The move will fail if the opposing Pokémon doesn't attack, if the user is under certain statuses like sleep or paralysis, or if the user faints. From Gates to Infinity, Bide lasts for 3 turns and any damage dealt to the user during that time will be returned to the enemy in front with an increase in damage by 50%. Pokémon Rumble Blast The user goes into a reprisal and any damage that is done to the user is passed to the attacker as well. Description |The user gains the Bide status. When Bide is released, the user looses an attack double the damage it took while waiting.}} |Gives the user a Bide status. A Pokémon that has a Bide status waits, then does double any damage it took under Bide status.}} |じぶんを がまんじょうたいにかえる がまんじょうたいが かいじょされたときの こうげきは そのあいだに うけたダメージの ２ばい このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} |You will get the Bide status for a little while and then cause damage. The more damage you take while biding, the greater the damage the move causes.}} |You'll get the Bide status for a little while, and then you'll damage an enemy. The more damage you take from enemy Pokémon while biding, the greater the damage you can cause.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series }} and }}|image2=Ash Goomy Bide 2.png|image2p=Launching counterattack|image3=Dawn Piplup Bide 1.png|image3p=Piplup|image4=Ash Goodra Bide 1.png|image4p=Goodra}} Bide}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=忍耐 忍忍 忍忍功 |zh_cmn=忍耐 忍忍 忍忍功 |nl=Wacht af |fi=Vaaninta |fr=Patience |de=Geduld |el=Υπομονή |it=Pazienza |ko=참기 |pl=Czekanie |pt_br=Aguardar ( -present, TCG, manga) Contra Dano (early anime) |pt_eu=Ataque de Espera (Johto League Champions) Paciência (Diamond and Pearl) Aguardar (DP Battle Dimension) Perseverança |ro=Răzbunarea Înfruntarea |sr=Strpljenje |es=Venganza |sv=Bidattack |vi=Kiên Nhẫn |ru=Выжидание Vyzhidanie }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that deal direct damage Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Geduld es:Venganza fr:Patience it:Pazienza ja:がまん zh:忍耐（招式）